highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzzleleaf
❝ She let out a soft mumble, smiling for the first time within the confines of the Clan, "I miss him but these kits are apart of him.." She kept lapping at her stomach, a shaky and unsure purr resonating from her chest. ❞ — Nuzzleleaf before she gave birth. Nuzzleleaf is a lilac tabby point she-cat with gray-blue eyes, an altruistic, yet pessimistic and judgmental molly residing in WindClan as a temporary queen. She comes from a colony of cats far from Highrisers. 'Appearance' Heritage: Siamese(Family Heritage) x British Shorthair(Family Heritage) x Ragdoll(Mother's Family) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#F8F6EF) : = Markings(base marking color) (#705D45) ''in depth marking description'' : = Eyes (#637080) : = Inner Ears (#E8C8C5) : = Nose (#AC7572) : = Tongue (#E8C8C5) : = Pawpads (#E8C8C5) : = Scars (#E9CAC7) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Courteous -' Description of trait * '''+ Altruistic -''' Description of trait * '''= Pessimistic -''' Description of trait * '''= Nurturing -''' Description of trait * '''− Judgmental -''' Description of trait * '''− Vindictive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SoaringClan Cats Involved: Spotkit, Brownkit, Mudkit, Rockwing, Bignose Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SoaringClan Cats Involved: Spotpaw, Brownpaw, Mudpaw, Rockwing, Bignose, Benny, Frostpaw Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: SoaringClan Cats Involved: Frostbite, Spotbelly, Brownear, Mudwing, Rockwing, Bignose Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: SoaringClan, WindClan Cats Involved: Frostbite, Slashstar, Deerwhisper Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Deerwhisper/Medicine Cat/Clan-Mate/Dot Rating(s)/60% ::"I wish... I wish I could have the strength. The strength to thank you for everything." :Nuzzleleaf choked on her words, her eyes closed tightly. :Littlerock/Senior Warrior/Clan-Mate/Dot Rating(s)/20% ::"I.. I barely remember it but... I hurt you? How.." :Nuzzleleaf winced, looking away. |-|ThunderClan= x |-|ShadowClan= x |-|RiverClan= x |-|SkyClan= x |-|Soaring= :Rockwing/Warrior/Father/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Bignose/Warrior/Mother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"I... I'm glad... you didn't have to... to see me like... like this! I was strong and powerful and n-n-now... I'm nothing..." :Nuzzleleaf solemnly cried, but her body was still, looking down at the ground. :Spotbelly/Warrior/Sister/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Brownear/Warrior/Brother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Mudwing/Warrior/Brother/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Frostbite/Warrior/Ex-Mate/Dot Rating(s)/100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Benny/Elder/Ex-Clan-Mate/Dot Rating(s)/90% ::"Th-thank you... thank you so much." :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Slashstar/Leader/Ex-Clan-Mate/Dot Rating(s)/0% ::"Y-He-I! I didn't! I don't lie!" :Nuzzleleaf begins to shake, her claws scraping the ground, her muscles tensing. |-|Outside the Clans= x 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Nuzzleleaf_cats_by_illigur-d7t090b.png|Base By: Illgur I_wuv_her_uwu.png|Base By: Griwi nuzzle pixel uwu.png|Base by: SoKo-Jr Nuzzle,_snow_and_frost_uwu.png|By: me nuzzleleaf fullbody ornamental uwu with pattern.png|By: me __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:PawsOfWater Category:WindClan Category:Queen